


Answers to Questions

by lasairfhiona



Series: Uncharted Waters [11]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh gives her answer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answers to Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU in that 1) it is set around 10 years in the future from the current season 2) everything up to the current season is fair game for inclusion but might not be canon through the current season meaning that I might not advance a character past say third season in their jobs or I might send them back to an older job 3) in my world Speed did _NOT_ die, and 4) Bob Keaton did not die, he went on to have a life with Suzie and Madison away from Miami as Mack Gerhardt 5) Ray, Yelina, Ray Jr. remained in Columbia and alive until the writing of this - I make no guarantees about them remaining alive. 6) a crossover with "the Unit" but only barely as I am using Mack Gerhardt and giving him a new history with a mention of the Unit but nothing else  
>  **A/N 2:** This will be a series of loosely connected stories. Some will be sequels some will be companions.

Calleigh stood nervously at their door.  She'd tried Speed's apartment first and when there was no answer she headed the mile or so down the road to Horatio's place.  She should have known they would be here but trying Speed's place first gave her more time. Not that she really needed any more time, she'd spent the better part of the day walking on the beach thinking about them, Horatio and Speed, and how she felt about them.

Just as she was finally raised her hand to knock, the door opened. "We got tired of waiting for you to summon up the courage," Speed said with a teasing smile as he stepped aside for her to enter.

She followed him into Horatio's study were it appeared they were reorganizing books judging by the piles on the floor.

"Calleigh?" Horatio acknowledged, waving with books in his hands.  "Make any decisions?"

"Pretty much, I need to make sure of one thing first and then I have some questions," she told them.

"Oh?" Speed questioned, as he handed Horatio a book trying to be casual.

"Yeah," she said with a smile, tugging on Speed's shirt tail as he went to step over a pile of books.

"Hey!"

"Come'ere," she requested and when he stood in front of her, she reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. As soon as her lips met his, he deepened the kiss and she got her first taste of the man who'd always been her closest friend.  "yeah..." she said when they broke the kiss.

"Yeah?" Horatio said from where he was still seated on the floor.

"Yeah..." she repeated looking between them.  "Yeah. I still have questions about how this will work but, yeah..."

As soon as she'd given them her answer she was wrapped in first Speed then Horatio's arms.  She'd made the right choice.


End file.
